Ed
Ed is the older brother of Sarah, a member of The League of Ed-venturers. He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Bio Ed also lives in Peach Creek Cul-de-Sac in the lone town of CN City. Where he also participates in Eddy's money earning schemes (mostly for getting jawbreakers.) But it seems his parents do not treat him with that much love as they always take his younger sister, Sarah's side of things, constantly getting in trouble, and is often lets Sarah enslave him. And he is often times spending time with Eddy, Edd, and the other members of his team, Yakkity Yak, Keo, Lemony, Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, and Grace. As well as The Engines of Cartoon World, (whom often visit CN City on jobs). But all of this would change when a ship from the Republic was forced to land near their Cul-de-Sac, where Hippogriffa King Red Sea, his wife, Queen Novo, and daughter Skystar, and a small task force were trying to get to Canterlot, but they ship was damaged in the escape. As Red Sea, R3-X3 , and Skystar went to find someone who could fix their ship's hyperdrive, they came to the Cul-de-Sac. Where they were spotted by the Eds, (currently trying to sell some drinks and small cookies) as Skystar went up to their stall and purchased one. Which she liked the taste so much she purchased several more. (even going as far as giving them a huge tip with several gold coins) As Red Sea came over to greet the three as he asked if they knew someone who could fix their ship. Eddy was about to speak, but Edd quickly jumped in and stated that there is no shop that specializes in fixing Republic spaceships but they do have friends who can. Red Sea then thanked them as he purchased one of their drinks and small cookies too. (as Edd noticed his Lightsaber while he pocketed the cookie.) But as they were about to set off, Eddy got tripped. and dropped the gold coins that Skystar paid him with. As the tripper, a biking dude, named Kevin then picked up the gold coins; sarcastically thanking Eddy for them. But as he started to walk away, Skystar grabbed him by the shirt and demanded he give those coins back, but Kevin refused as he called her a bird horse. Snapping into anger, she stated no one calls her a bird horse. As she threatened to cut off his arm if he didn't give back the coins he stole. But Red Sea then stepped in and used a Force mind trick on Kevin which made him give back the coins. After scolding her daughter for trying to use force, Red Sea helped Eddy back up as the rest of the Cul-de-Sac's residences noticed the new comers as several of them were impressed to see a unique creature in their presence. As they questioned would they would hang with the Eds. At the Eds' homestead, (which was really a parked Starfeld ZH-25 Questor freighter) Red Sea, Rax, and Skystar meet their comrades, Yakkity, Lemony, Keo, Maggie, Calloway, and Grace. As Edd contacted some of their friends from the comms room, the cows explained to Red Sea about the Eds' life styles, that their schemes were only methods of getting money to purchase Jawbreakers, (which Skystar also had a small knack for). As Mrs. Calloway explains the Eds are not all in the green. As she explains about Eddy suffering Heartbreak. While Edd's parents are always away and the only communication between them is by sticky notes. While Ed, on the other hand is not the most intelligent but he has it worse. As his parents mistreat him, and never take his side on anything and his sister constantly bullies and enslaves him. As she then explains about the others in the Cul-de-Sac, such as Kevin being a huge rival with the Eds and a sadistic bully. As he always mistreats the Eds to no end. While Johnny, while not the brightest bulb is a idiotic nusince. Rolf is a bit crazy at times. Jimmy, while being fragile can create sadistic plans of vegence on the Eds. While Nazz, while sometimes being a little unsure of the Eds, is the only being who has enough kindness to them. But the worse thing ever, is the Kanker sisters. Personality Ed, in many ways, is the "entertainer" or "joy bringer" of the cul-de-sac, if you will. While he will do next to anything for a jawbreaker (Although we see in "Don't Rain on My Ed" that he will choose chickens over jawbreakers) just like Edd and Eddy, he has several other obsessions, most of which he takes to unhealthy levels. These other obsessions include: * Buttered Toast, which he will say out of nowhere frequently, and eats almost as frequently. In "Run Ed Run" for example, Sarah uses buttered toast dipped in egg yolk to convince Ed (who, for some reason, was the bus monitor) to let her and Jimmy have the front seats. * Gravy, is another of his obsessions, taken to an even unhealthier level than his obsession with buttered toast. In Season 5, "All Eds Are Off", he even looks through a catalog for purchasing gravy. Also in that episode, he carries numerous containers full of gravy, and a box to make instant gravy with – which he spills into the swimming pool the kids were in. He also has been seen to have a bathtub full of gravy. * Chickens are another of his obsessions, which go above and beyond his obsession for jawbreakers even, although it could be said that gravy and buttered toast do the same. He has dived into a herd of chickens before, instead of going for jawbreakers, as one would expect out of the three main characters. * Monster Movies and Comics are his main obsession, though, and he even blends them into reality. His obsession for them has gone so far as terrorizing the Cul-De-Sac, truly believing himself to be a monster, in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and making a disturbing lair out of another obsession – Chunky Puffs! * Chunky Puffs, being the next of Ed's numerous obsessions, have fed his Monster Movie/Comic Obsession to a disturbing point, going so far as being part of his lair that he builds as Edzilla in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" to literally glue his victims in place. And the worst of this is that he eats the whole box in numerous occasions, and as Edzilla it wasn't just Chunky Puffs – it was Chunky Puffs that he had chewed up already! He was definitely a 'cereal' killer for the other kids, they probably won't ever want it again! Going off of the obsessions for Monster Movies and Comics, his movies and comic series include- "Liver and Onions", "Space Clam" and "It Came From France", as movies, and the series "Ooze Action", "Slug-U-la ", "No Body Man", "Evil Tim", "Zorba", "Brain Eater" and "Marlene of the Deep" are just some of them. Along with his obsessions, Ed also has a few fears of his own, some understandable, some... not so understandable. And these fears actually go so far as to be life-controlling phobias! He is afraid of, and will attack, wigs, as seen in "X Marks the Ed", and we see in "My Fair Ed" that he's scared of broccoli (although so is Eddy), and at the mere mention of soap and deodorant he is reduced to fleeing in terror. But these fears are nothing compared to his utter horror at the Kanker Sisters, the most understandable phobia that anyone could ever have. He also is evidently afraid of getting into big trouble and his parents, seen by his quoting of "Sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there and watch TV!" in his terror during "Cool Hand Ed", and in "Honor Thy Ed", when Edd says he heard a shriek of terror, Ed says, simply, "Dad's home." (Bit after being given a choice to leave this life of neglection and have a better one where he doesn't get in trouble Ed lost this fear) Ed's personality though, despite his seemingly rough life at home, and bizarre obsessions, is one of an unyielding friendly force, determined to keep everyone around him happy – so long as they respect that he likes his collections of lucky, decaying fish bones and rotting cheese, that is. He is a very loyal person, doing almost anything for his friends and family, no matter how much they abuse him or misuse his obedience, and he's always ready to please. Overall, Ed is the least intelligent member of the Eds. Physical Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is usually seen wearing baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed's appearance matches his personality, though he is portrayed to have clever ideas in some episodes. And after being giving Blaster pistols from the Planet Trains, Ed gained a black utility belt with thigh holsters for his Blaster pistols and has 5 pouches on the back for more ammo. Then after obtaining his own Lightsaber, a clip was installed on his belt so he could carry it with ease. Main Weaponry * PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistols * Green Core White Lightsaber * Green Dual-Bladed Saberstaff Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the strongest member of the Eds, Ed has tremendous strength and lift anything even houses. Which has come into play as he uses 2 Blaster pistols that is recommended to be used by someone strong as they have a powerful recoil. Superhuman Speed:: Ed has a high level speed even when he runs in Marksmanship: Ed is one of the best marksman of the Eds as he can dual-wield his super heavy Blaster blasters with high accuracy and crack shots. 'Force Skills: ' '''Lightsaber Combat: '''Like Eddy and Edd, Ed never got in touch with wielding a Lightsaber until Red Seas arrived at the Cul-de-Sac where he and his team live. Then he is skills improved greatly when The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as King Camos' called out to Ed. Then when the villains came, Ed ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Eddy began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Ed favored to use '''Form IV: Ataru, Form I: Shi-Cho and Form V: Djem So/Shien '''as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. Trivia * Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brothers Category:Idiots Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Tragic Characters Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Delusional Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Characters who Break The Fourth Wall Category:Characters who Defy The Laws of Physics Category:Athletic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Hyper Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Bludgenoers Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Apprentices Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Specialists Category:Form II Specialists Category:Form III Specialists Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form V Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Form VII Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Ablutophobic Category:Maliaphobic Category:Lachanophobic Category:The Eds' Backbone Category:Je'Daii Generals